haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Daichi Sawamura
is the captain of the Karasuno High volleyball club. Appearance He has short dark hair and dark brown eyes. Although he is a bit shorter than Tobio Kageyama, he has a slightly larger build. Personality Daichi is a very caring and concerned captain who makes sure that everyone is doing okay and always puts the team first. He is also patient and understanding, but becomes really scary when angry or when his patience gets tested. He is well-respected and also feared by his teammates. Background Daichi went to Izumitate Middle School with both Hayato Ikejiri and Yui Michimiya. He and Ikejiri played in the same volleyball team with Daichi as captain even though they were weak. They joined a tournament and won the first match but in the second match they were up against a powerhouse. Almost everyone in the team started to lose hope but Daichi never gave in. He was the only one to run and chase after the ball with all his might even until the very end. However, they lost anyways. While the rest of the team all saw that coming and therefore were less upset, Daichi was the most affected one as he believed that they had at least a slight chance to actually win. In the last year of middle school he made a promise with Ikejiri, since they were going to a different high school, that they would continue playing volleyball and one day meet each other on the court again. Story In chapter 117, he collided with Tanaka in an effort to receive the ball, leading to injuries to his face. He had to be taken out of the game, even when they were up against a tough opponent. Ennoshita Chikara filled his spot in. Abilities Daichi's weapon isn't his attack, but his steady receive. As a result, he can be considered a defensive specialist. He, along with Nishinoya Yuu, are often the ones tasked with handling difficult receives (like Oikawa's serve). Relationships Sugawara Koushi Daichi has a close relationship with Sugawara, being one of the other third years and the most observant member of Karasuno. Daichi and Sugawara have been friends for years and seem to know each other very well and rely on one another as teammates and friends. Suga also seems to be the only member of Karasuno immune to Daichi's intimidation. It is also seen that Suga is the only one who can lecture Daichi. Azumane Asahi Daichi has a mostly-friendly relationship with Karasuno's ace spiker, though he gives Asahi a lot of grief. He's even stated that Asahi is the only one he isn't fundamentally kind to, though Daichi also shows obvious respect for him (when he isn't making comments as to how "un-acelike" their ace is). They seem to be comfortable around each other despite Asahi's obvious fear of his captain. Trivia * Favorite Food: Shoyu ramen * Current concern: His incessant dreams about the vice principal's flying wig. * Because the 1st-years misbehave, he always has to be around. * Though he rarely shows his anger, Sugawara says that side of Daichi should be avoided. *'Nomenclature': **Daichi (大地) - Ground; Earth **Sawamura (澤村) - Swamp Village Quotes *''"Amazing talent is sometimes hidden due to environment."'' *''"We'll never win if we don't believe we can." (Episode 16) *"Even if we're not confident that we'll win,even if others tell us we don't stand a chance, we must never tell ourselves that." (Episode 16) *"'The poor third-year that was replaced by the genius first year.' I'm sure that's how some people would see Suga, but Suga is Karasuno's other setter." (Episode 21) *"I'm not going to lose!"'' (during the Inter-high tournament match against Aobajōsai, Episode 23)'' '' *''"I...of course, I want to keep playing! I want to keep playing volleyball with you guys and Sugawara!" (to Asahi and Sugawara during their conversation about whether or not they should leave the team before the Spring tournament, Episode 25) '' *''"It's Spring tournament the stage that Karasuno has been to just once in the past -Tokyo, the Orange Court. We're Karasuno going to go there one more time!" ''(to the team, Episode 25) fr:Daichi Sawamura Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Captains